Pretending
by MsWendla
Summary: This story is about Finchel. They both love each other, but how are they supposed to know when they won't tell it? - Probably Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**This was the first FF I started. I already started to write on the third chapter, but I'm going to wait and look at the reviews before I upload the second chapter._  
>To those of you, who have already read my other FF, "Finally Finchel", this is the "other Glee Story" that I talked about!<em>**

**I know that this chapter is really stupid (I practically hate what I did to Finn's part), but I promise that the second one is better! It is shorter, though... **

**This takes place sometime after prom and one week before Nationals. I will change the end of the second season a bit, so that it fits with the after school life that I have planed for two special glee kids.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending – A Glee Story<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Everything was silent in the choir room of McKinley High School. Rachel had arrived about two minutes ago and now she still had about six minutes until the rest of her schools glee club would arrive.

Tomorrow they would all go to Nationals in New York.  
>Usually she would be all excited about seeing Broadway and possibly singing one of her many solos at nationals, but today she just couldn't picture herself on stage, singing for hundreds of people.<p>

Rachel was still torn up about what had happened at prom. Somehow, she felt like Finn and Jesse both wanted to be with her, but she just didn't know what to do about it.

She looked over to the door, where Finn entered the room. Like always, Quinn was holding his hand.  
>Her heart sunk. Rachel knew that she and Finn had had their shot and that it didn't work out. They were never meant to be together, but still she just couldn't shake off her feelings for him.<br>She looked over to the black piano in the middle of the room, where Jesse was standing. He met her gaze and smiled his overwhelming and totally amazing smile.

Rachel tried to hide the fact that she'd been thinking about Finn again by waving at Jesse before looking around to see if everyone had arrived yet.  
>Everyone but Santana, Brittany and Artie were sitting in the uncomfortable, red chairs. Artie wasn't because he was sitting in a wheelchair, which sometimes annoyed Rachel, when he was rolling into her way in the middle of a performance, and Santana and Brittany just weren't here yet.<p>

Rachel looked back through the room. At one side were the school bands instruments. She hardly bordered, but her eyes were locked to the drums.  
>She suddenly remembered Finn playing these drums and singing <em>Jessie's Girl<em> to her.

In that moment Mr. Shuester came in and behind him Santana and Brittany. **"Since I've finally found our two missing members we're now ready for our trip to New York, right?"**

Rachel forced herself to forget about Finn for as long as she could to be excited about their trip. Truly. Boys only ever distracted her. It was their fault that she wasn't able to be happy about her trip to New York. She knew it. One day she would be performing at Broadway. This was her chance.

She almost fell out of her chair, when Kurt pocked her into her side. **"What's up with you?"** **"Er… Nothing…?"** She stuttered. Embarrassed she looked up.

Mr. Shue was just finishing his talk. **"Okay, guys. Don't you forget that we're going to spend the entire next week in New York City!"** He smiled as if he'd just told the best joke ever.

Rachel firmly stood up and walked to the door. **"So, Rachel, are you excited about going to Broadway?"**  
>She turned on her heels to see Jesse standing behind her. <strong>"Of course. I mean… It's what I've always wanted, right?"<strong> She smiled shyly. Jesse's brown eyes met hers and she took a step back, accidently hitting the drum. He caught her before she'd fall to the ground.

Rachel's mind drifted away the moment he touched her. She saw herself, with Jesse holding her hand, playing the leading roles in a Broadway Musical. The audience cheered for them and some even seemed to cry when Rachel, perfectly, hit the highest note. She closed her eyes. In the end, maybe it was better for all of them if she stayed with Jesse.

* * *

><p>Finn tried hard to ignore the ache in his stomach. He couldn't be jealous of Jesse, right? He was with Quinn.<p>

He reminded himself of what had happened at prom. He got thrown out after he hit Jesse for getting close to Rachel.

He pulled his gaze away from the two, who appeared to have a moment, over to Quinn at his side.  
>He faked a smile and hoped for Quinn not to notice. <p>

**"So… I gotta go now… I still need to pack my bags for our New York trip." "Sure, Finn. I'll walk as far as your car with you, all right?"**  
>Before he could answer Quinn had taken his hand and started pulling him in the opposite direction of Jesse and Rachel.<p>

She was still the same girl that she had been before the baby drama, but somehow he didn't feel the same. Usually, when he had looked into her eyes, he had felt like the luckiest boy in the entire world, but now he didn't even try to meet her gaze.  
>She didn't seem to mind, she just pulled him through the hallways.<p>

It took a while for him to realize that those weren't the dark red doors that led to the schools parking lot, but the smaller brownish ones that led to the football field.

He stopped. **"Quinn? What are we doing here?"**  
>She turned to him. She had a weird look on her face. <strong>"Finn. You know what's next Friday?"<strong>

He hesitated, searching through the back of his mind. Had he forgotten something? **  
>"Nationals, but what does this have to do with the football field?"<strong>

Quinn's gaze had turned from mysterious to annoyed. **"Football means to be cool, to be popular. If you were here next Friday we would have won prom king and queen!"**

Finn already knew where Quinn's talk would end up. He looked over the grass and, for a moment, he imagined himself throwing a touch-down.

But then something else came to his mind. He remembered how he had pulled Rachel close, back when she had wanted him to quit football. He had been so confused back then. He hadn't wanted her to go, but his reputation had been so important to him. And she'd understood.

**"I'm not going to quit glee club, Quinn."** Quinn stared at him with something that seemed like disbelieve in her eyes. **"Finn. If you want to be with me…"  
>"Don't you think that I know what all this is about? It isn't about me not being cool while I'm in glee! It's because you're jealous of Rachel, right?"<strong>  
>Finn shouted at her. He knew he shouldn't because she had every reason to be jealous, but he just wanted to shout at someone other than himself. But Quinn didn't give in. <strong>"Maybe that <strong>_**is**_** the reason, Finn. All I know is that you're with **_**me**_** not her. And **_**I **_**don't want her in my life anymore.**_**"**_

He had to admit that she sounded desperate, but somehow she was right. He did like Rachel. Somewhere inside he even knew he liked her more than any other girl he had met. 

**"I'm sorry Quinn, but…"** **"No, Finn. I don't want to lose you again! That's the stupid reason for slapping Rachel in the face! You're just too much to lose, Finn…"**

Suddenly something in him turned against Quinn. **"You did what?"** She took a step back. **"I…"**  
>But Finn didn't give her a chance to answer. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to protect Rachel. <strong><br>"You hurt her?"** Usually Quinn never looked insecure, but now she actually did. **"Finn… Please don't…"**

He knew what she meant, but he just shook his head and stormed away without saying another word. Silently he walked through the empty hallways.  
>He stopped at his locker, because there was a small note pinned onto it. He took it off without reading it and just threw it into his back.<br>He didn't even think about it. He was just so confused. He turned around and started walking down the hallway to the parking lot.

Finn almost crashed into Rachel, who had just closed her locker.**  
>"Finn!"<strong> Rachel took a step back. Her face turned bright red. **"I didn't expect to see you again today…"**

Finn looked down. He wished he could just tell her everything. She always understood him like no one else did. But he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know what to say. She still loved him and she knew that, but he had made his choice.<p>

She looked down. **"I thought you were with Quinn…"** She stared at him again and quickly added: **"I mean… Right now. Not that you wouldn't be together with…"** **"Calm down."** He said softly. **"I understand."**  
>She caught his eyes and, for a single heartbeat, he seemed to look at her the way he used to. Maybe it meant nothing. Maybe he was thinking about Quinn.<p>

Rachel felt like she had to throw up. She turned away from him.

She had just agreed told herself that she would be with Jesse. She had to forget about Finn. 

**"I'm sorry… I have to go."** She started walking away as fast as she could.

That night something ripped Rachel out of her dreams.

It took a few seconds for her to realize that one of her dads was standing next to her bed. She blinked. It was too dark to see anything else. **"Is something wrong?" "No, honey, it's nothing. But someone just called and told me he had to talk to you."**

She looked at the clock. Who would phone her _that_ early?

She stood up. **"Is he still on the phone?"** Her dad nodded.  
>She stepped out of her room. <strong>"Good night, dad…"<strong> She whispered absentmindedly.

While she walked through the familiar corridor to the phone, she felt like she was dreaming.

She took up the phone and answered. **  
>"Hello?"<strong>  
><strong>"It's you! Great!"<strong> She had to be dreaming. **  
>"Rach? Is everything alright?" <strong>Finn's voice sounded worried.  
><strong>"Why? What's up?"<br>"**_**Please.**_** Just tell me that you're alright!"** **  
>"I guess I am…"<br>"You're sure?"  
>"Yes. I am. – Why?"<br>"That's great! Thanks, Rach!"** And then he was gone.

She put the phone back in place. What had just happened?

She wanted to go back to her bed, but she just stood there and looked at the picture of her and Finn that lay next to the phone. Her dads had taken it before last year's Regionals.  
>After all that time it still lay there.<br>Finn had held her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Silently, she wished that they would still be together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own <strong>_**Glee_!_**

**Please review this story and tell me what you think or what you would want to happen next. Maybe you'll give me some inspiration!**

**And _please_ don't bother with my grammar. I'm not really English**^


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I updated fast enough!**

**So here is chapter two. You'll get to see into Quinn's mind too! Because I tried hard to show that I don't think that Quinn is evil and that I do not hate her :D**

**Please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pretending – A Glee Story<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

It was pretty unusual that there were students in the parking lot on a Saturday.

Quinn wondered why she was here after all. Finn had been the only reason for her to join glee club.

She looked over to Rachel. What went wrong with Finn? He could have had _her_, but he chose Rachel.

He had called her in the middle of the night to tell her that he was sorry, but that he couldn't be with her.

Quinn turned away from Rachel again. Finn didn't say it, but she knew it was her fault.

In that moment Finn's car arrived. She still hoped that everything had been a dream and he'd still be with her, but he didn't even look at her.  
>He just painfully looked at Rachel, who was holding hands with Jesse.<p>

Quinn smiled. At least he wouldn't get Rachel.

**"Thanks for coming. I thought you might not…"** She turned. Finn stood behind her. **"You're right. I honestly don't know what I'm doing here." "Look, Quinn. I'm sorry, but…"** He looked over to Rachel. Quinn turned away from him again. **"You don't need to tell me **_**why**_**. I know it's because of her. I just…" **She shook her head. **"I just wish that someone would finally love **_**me**_** most…"**

It was weird. Rachel never thought that anyone could love her, but she even had Finn and Jesse fighting over her. Quinn's heart sunk.  
>Everyone expected her to be happy, but how could she? Finn loved Rachel and she had no one left to love her.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel stood next to Jesse's car. He had picked her up about half an hour ago.<p>

She still wondered about Finn's call, but now again she reminded herself that she now could have Jesse.  
>He held her hand even though she hadn't told him that she wanted to be with him yet, because she wanted to have no more distractions right now.<p>

Suddenly it started raining.

She turned to Jesse. **"I should better get into the bus now."** He looked at her. **"You really don't want me to come along?"** She nodded. **"I'm sorry, but I want to focus on nationals now. We can talk about… us… again as soon as I come back, okay?"** Jesse smiled at her again. **"Alright."** She gave him a hug and then turned.

She caught Finn's eyes. Had he been staring at her?  
>A chill ran down her spine.<p>

She quickly walked on to the bus and took the closest seat to the door.

Finally she started thinking about what great stuff could happen in New York. What if she got an offer to perform in a Broadway musical? She wouldn't have to go back to Ohio. She would go to a school near to the theater and no one would laugh at her anymore.  
>But something made her feel uncomfortable with that idea. While she wondered about what had caused that feeling, she saw Jesse, who still stood in the rain looking at her. She smiled. He really seemed to like her. For a moment she thought that she could become happy with Jesse, but then Finn entered the bus. Her eyes met his and he started smiling at her.<br>Even though it only lasted one heart beat, the moment had felt like it could fill all the emptiness in her life.

Now she knew what had kept her from jumping at the possibility of never having to go back to Lima and staying at Broadway. She would never get to see Finn again.

Rachel took a deep breath.

She had to stop fantasizing about a possible future with Finn, because there was no. Still her heart beat quickened every time he looked at her and she longed for the short and terribly rare moments when he would accidentally touch her.

Suddenly the sound of the starting motor ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked out of the window and waved at Jesse. Since she tried hard not to think about boys she started to feel tired and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finn looked at Rachel. She was so beautiful.<p>

How could he have been that blind? Asking Quinn out again even though he knew that she could never truly fit into Rachel's position? What if he had ruined his chances of ever getting her back?

He took another look at her and realized that she was sleeping. He immediately feared that she could have a nightmare like the one he had had last night.

It still haunted him. _  
>He had been in a dark corridor in a hospital hearing Quinn's voice. <em>_**"It's yours, Finn! I swear! It's your kid…"**__ He had turned away. He had not wanted to believe her. Not after what had happened two years ago. But when he had heard the painful cry it hadn't been Quinn's icy voice. He had rushed into the room and had looked at Rachel. She had been lying there in her own blood, hardly breathing, and she had held a little baby in her arms. Then she had whispered, softly and lovely. __**"It's yours, Finn. Keep her save. I'll leave her with you."**__ Then she had closed her eyes and stopped breathing. __**"No, Rachel! No!"**__ He had cried out, tears running down his cheek. Then the little baby girl had turned her head and had opened her eyes. They had looked exactly like Rachel's._

Finn still felt the pain in his chest.  
>He quickly looked back at Rachel to make sure she was still alive.<p>

Suddenly the bus stopped moving forwards. 

**"Get out guys! Take your luggage and come on! We're late!"** Mr. Shuester's voice finally woke his senses. He stood up and took his bags.  
>Slowly he approached Rachel. <strong>"Rachel. Wake up. We're at the airport."<strong> He whispered softly. She blinked then stared at him with a look that seemed half confused and half tired.

Finn reached over her and took her bags. **"Come on. I'll take them for you."** He jumped out of the bus without giving her time to respond, before nodding to Mr. Shue.

The group entered the airport. To Finn it seemed like they had just entered a space ship. Everything looked silver and the big hall was filled with strange looking, spacey statues.  
>He didn't have much time to look around. They instantly hurried on.<p>

Thirty minutes later they finally entered the plane. **"C'mon. Sit down."** He helped Rachel into a row and let her sit down next to the window. After he'd stored their luggage he sat down next to the girl. She looked at him with a confused look, before she relaxed and closed her eyes. Finn watched her until her breathing eased and he knew she was asleep.  
>After a while she snuggled into his side. He blushed and smiled. Carefully he laid an arm around her shoulders to protect her and to keep her warm. His heart thundered inside of his chest.<p>

He looked down at the girl he loved and felt a strong ache in his stomach. What if she would never love him again?

He raised his gaze and looked over Rachel and out of the window.  
>The sun was rising over the clouds. The light caught in the girl's hair and made her look even more beautiful. How much he wished that they belonged together again. Even more he wished that he had never broken up with her in the first place.<p>

He stopped himself and closed his eyes. He concentrated only on Rachel in his arms. Twice she had whispered his name in her sleep. He opened his eyes again and looked at the small girl. He guessed she was dreaming, but he had no idea whether it was a good or a bad dream.

A few minutes later he saw New York's skyline out the window.

Finn sighed and gently released Rachel. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. **"Rachel. Wake up. We're almost there. There's a great view and I bet you wouldn't want to miss it."**

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes. Finn's voice had woken her.<p>

She looked up and blinked at him.

While she was still confused about why he had seemed to be all over her since last night, he pointed out of the window.  
>She turned and saw Manhattan. Her eyes widened. She had made it to New York City!<p>

**"Wow…"** She whispered, more to herself than to Finn.

She silently watched the plane approach one of New York's airports.

She closed her eyes again. She wanted to capture this moment in her mind. _Forever._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own <strong>_**Glee_!_**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Because I can't get on with chapter three... I have no idea of what to write next**^


End file.
